Love Will Find A Way
by Felnezia Lloyd
Summary: [AU] [WIP] [SeverusHermione] Severus Snape and Hermione Granger had been in love but separated due to certain circumstances. After five years, Snape returns to find Miss Granger is Mrs. Lupin.
1. Prologue

o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**LOVE WILL FIND A WAY**_

**: Felnezia Elaine Lloyd**

o-o-o-o-o-o-

**PROLOGUE**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It was over. About time, too, considering that it had been going on for so long and had taken so many lives. It had taken the lives of his parents, and then his godfather and not too long ago, of his best friend – first friend ever.

Yes, it was about time he did something to end this war.

Somehow, he wasn't surprised at coming out of it alive and well. It was as if he had known all along that he would come out of it alive and well.

Finally, he opened his eyes.

He knew he was in the infirmary of his former school. The last rays of the setting sun confirmed his suspicions. Well, this was his eternal shelter, he thought wryly. However, he was glad not to have woken up at the St. Mungo's. No, it was better here where it felt so like home. Maybe because he had always thought of it as home, even after he had settled down in a lovely cottage with his fiancée.

Now, it was so quiet. Looking around, he found that no one was there.

His eyes fell on the door at the far end of the infirmary. He knew that it did not lead to Madam Pomfrey's living quarters, unlike what students had always thought for so long. He had himself spent three weeks in the room in there. It was a place for those who had to be under medical vigilance for a long period of time.

He even knew who the sole occupant there was.

Pushing away the covers and changing out of his hospital-gown, Harry put on his gold-rimmed spectacles and moved towards the door at the far end of the infirmary.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

He stood for a long time at the threshold, gazing thoughtfully at the man who lay oblivious of the victory he had worked so hard for. Severus Snape had fallen before the Final War.

Harry wondered what he would think of it when he would wake up and realize that he had missed out on the climax. He wasn't sure. He had never really given a thought to what Snape would feel and think. Most of the time, he was just happy enough believing that the Potions Master did not feel and think. _He_ wasn't like Hermione. He hated Severus Snape. Till now.

Still, he blamed him for the death of his godfather. Somewhere, though, Hermione had made him realize that all of it wasn't really Severus Snape's fault. No, not really.

But he wanted to blame someone. He wanted to see someone suffer for what had happened to Sirius. He had chosen Snape, knowing full well that he was the one Sirius had hated the most for all his life.

Did he think the same way now? He wondered. He had made Bellatrix Lestrange suffer horribly with the most gruesome curses for what she had done to Sirius. Then he had killed her.

His anger and desperation was spent.

Now, he felt… _empty_. In this case, seeing the man lying defenceless and helpless in front of him, Harry wondered if he really blamed him for Sirius' death.

He really couldn't decide.

If Severus Snape lay in this pitiable state there, it was partly his fault. He should have warned him that Lucius Malfoy was out there especially to get him and that Draco wasn't really the frightened-but-willing-to-change good boy he was pretending to be. But he hadn't. A part of him had wanted to see someone pay for Sirius' death. _Who_ _better_ _than_ _the_ _greasy_ _git_ _of_ _a_ _Potions_ _Master_? _Everybody always seemed to blame him for everything. So why not he, too? _

It wasn't until he had seen him in this state that he had realized the gravity of what he had done.

He had confessed it to Hermione. She had never talked to him after that. Not even at Ron's funeral. She had stayed aloof, hating him. Did she really _hate_ him?

He so wished she didn't. He wanted to hold on to the small time of pleasantness in his past. Hermione was the only anchor of that time. But she never forgave him this mistake.

He thought it was distinctly unfair of her. He was her best friend after all.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Harry?"

When he turned, not only did he see Ginny, but he also saw Hermione. She didn't look up to meet his eyes. Was he _that_ great a monster?

"Ginny…" After some hesitation, "Hermione…"

She didn't acknowledge him.

"Hermione…"

She pushed past him into the room in which Snape was.

He stared after her but not for long for she slammed the door shut in his face.

"Harry."

"Was it all so bad, Ginny?"

"It was bad."

"So bad?"

"Yes… I guess."

"I am her best friend, you know. She _needs_ me, doesn't she, after…"

He trailed off. He wasn't going to mention Ron before his sister now.

Ginny kept an emotionless face.

_How_ _can_ _women_ _do_ _that_?

"Will you take a walk… near the lake? It seems we need to talk about some things…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-

o-o-o-o-o-o-

She laid him back on his bed and shrugging off her dressing-robe, she slipped into the bed with him.

Propping herself on one hand, she gazed down lovingly at him. Her fingers toyed with his moist hair.

"You should wake up now," she told him wistfully. "Please, wake up now."

She didn't shed tears when he didn't respond. She had shed all the tears she had in herself to shed. Now, all that remained was hope, wistful, yearning hope. Hope, which was bitter and sweet at the same time.

She knew that he would wake up. He would never leave her alone like that. He had promised after all – on his honour at that. And she well knew what an old-fashioned man he was. He greatly valued things like promises. For him, promises were _never_ made to be broken.

Soon, her eyes grew sleepy. She had been hard at work all day long. There were many people out there who needed her help recovering from the war.

But all _she_ needed was this unconscious man – his _proximity_, his _touch_…

Sighing, she lay down her head close to his and was soon enveloped in deep sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

o-o-o-o-o-o-

And here he was thinking that the shine in that old man's eyes would never die out. Well, at least he had always given him this feeling.

"Hermione is… I am worried about her."

"So am I, Remus," said the old man wearily.

"I want to do something about it."

"Even Filius has given up hope."

"Professor Flitwick? Oh, well, okay, but I will do something nevertheless. I can't see Hermione like this."

"What will you do?"

Remus stared hard at the desk as he said, "Visit Snape Manor, perhaps. I heard Lady Snape is still alive."

Dumbledore looked at him sharply. "Remus…"

"Oh, come on, Headmaster," said Remus impatiently, "I am sure that Severus would rather live because of his… _wife_, than die in this horrible manner."

"You haven't thought about Hermione at all, have you?"

"I have. I think she would rather have him living and in the arms of another woman – which would be rather legal than anything – than dead in her own arms."

Dumbledore admitted defeat.

"It is dangerous – very dangerous."

"Not impossible," said Remus gravely and went out to execute his plan.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

o-o-o-o-o-o-


	2. Chapter 1

o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 1**

**Forgotten**

o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Rough day, my dear?"

Hermione smiled wanly and sat down. "Have you truly been doing this for fifty years? I have been here just for a week and it feels as if I have aged a hundred years."

Professor Sprout patted her hand consolingly. "You will get used to it. For someone as intelligent as you are, it won't take long. Here, drink some tea – it will help."

Hermione accepted the brew gratefully. It had been an exceptionally long day. She needed the sugar.

As she pulled the first essay for grading towards her, a tawny barn owl swooped inside and perched on her bag. She recognized him instantly.

'_Dear Hermione,_

'_How was the first week? I hope Mr. Creevey wasn't too bad for your nerves. How about lunch at The Three Broomsticks tomorrow?_

'_Remus.'_

Remus had sent her a note every day this week. She found it truly cheering even if it was just a 'How do you do?". It seemed as if she had severed ties with everyone from her school years except him. Professor Dumbledore had left Hogwarts and Professor McGonagall was on a sabbatical. Out of her old teachers, only Sprout and Vector remained. The others had either left or died in the last battle against Voldemort. The Board had replaced all the others. In fact, she was the new Potions Mistress after the one before her, Charles Hendon had resigned.

Her memories of the days after the battle weren't very clear. There were gaps she couldn't fill. Remus said it was the result of some spell. However, she couldn't help feeling that he was hiding something.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry looked with unseeing eyes at the snow-covered scenery. It was very cloudy. Another harsh day was in order.

He was startled out of his thoughts as he felt arms around his shoulder.

"Thinking about home again, Harry?" Ginny whispered in his ears and kissed his cheek.

"I don't want to go back, though."

"Running away is never a solution to anything – wasn't that what you told me?"

"But, Ginny, I can't bear Hermione's hate or the looks I get as I walk down the Diagon Alley. I would rather stay here, where people smile when they see me, rather than point and whisper."

Ginny came around and sat down on his lap. "I understand you, but I know you cannot live like this," she said softly, cupping his face. "You were always too much of a Gryffindor, you know. This just isn't what you want."

"But it is better than what I want." Harry looked at the two small children playing with snow. "I don't want them to suffer in any way."

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too – and James and Ron. I am never going to leave you."

o-o-o-o-o-o-

"My first week wasn't too bad," recounted Remus, "although it is always different with the Slytherins."

"It doesn't help that most students don't like Potions," said Hermione. "Defence Against the Dark Arts is far more interesting."

"Children that age don't comprehend subtlety, yes."

Hermione refilled their glasses with Butterbeer.

"I wonder why Harry doesn't write to me," said Hermione with a sigh. "Is it possible that he might have forgotten us?"

Remus opened his mouth to say something, but stopped short, his face suddenly white.

Hermione followed his gaze to the entrance door.

"Professor Snape," she murmured, a sudden twinge of pain shooting through her head.

She wondered what he was doing there. Hadn't he left the country? At least that is what Remus has said…

As she continued gazing at him, he seemed to have sensed her looking at him, for he turned and their eyes met. Hermione suddenly felt empty… as if she was forgetting something important… she felt so empty…

She looked away abruptly as he did not look away. His dark gaze perturbed her.

"He seems to have returned," she stated unnecessarily.

"What? Yes…"

Hermione frowned. What was she forgetting?

"Miss Granger, Mr. Lupin."

Hermione started. Professor Snape's voice always made her feel like an erring school-girl. However, she looked up, a calm smile gracing her lips.

"Professor Snape, I hope you are fine. And, now it's Mrs. Lupin, by the way."

Was it her imagination or did Snape's face grow more sinister than usual at her words? Maybe it was just because she was "Mrs. Remus Lupin" – the wife of the man who had tried to kill Snape, albeit he had no control over his senses at that time. But Snape was known for holding grudges… for long, long times.

He glanced towards Remus, and then turned back to her. "My apologies… Mrs. Lupin."

"Won't you join us?" asked Hermione. She couldn't help asking… here was someone else from… from her 'past'. She felt elated – even if it was _Snape. _

"I have an appointment in a few minutes. Good-day."

His eyes lingered on her for just a moment longer than necessary. Hermione didn't notice.

o-o-o-o-o-

"I wonder why he is here," said Hermione as they walked back to the school. "Moreover, he was… polite. No cutting remarks or sneers. Where has the man been?"

Remus' arm around her waist tightened a little. "Severus always had a deep interest in Dark Arts."

She stopped and looked at him. "But Dumbledore always trusted Professor Snape, didn't he?"

"Not when it came to Dark Arts. There was a reason why Dumbledore would rather have the likes of Umbridge rather than Severus as the Defence Against Dark Arts Professor."

Hermione frowned but did not comment.

They continued the rest of their walk in relative silence. However, it was a comfortable, contemplative silence.

Remus let out a soft sigh as they reached Hogwarts.

"Write to me more often," said Hermione as she put her arms about his neck. "I miss you so much."

Remus threaded his fingers through her still-frizzy hair. "Thrice a day?" he asked, smiling.

"Hmmm," she murmured, leaning in to kiss him.

o-o-o-o-o-

o-o-o-o-o-o-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please review if you are reading the story. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. No reviews or almost no reviews tend to discourage me from writing and I usually give up on such stories.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-


	3. Chapter 2

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was Hermione's custom to retire to bed at midnight – not a minute before, not a minute after.

It was the same way that Saturday. She had wanted to go down to Remus' house with him for the weekend, but he had some important work – some mission – beginning that night – or so he had said.

As she put down her hairbrush and got into the bed, she wondered if her job would aversely affect her relationship with her husband. Of course he wasn't against it – in fact, he had encouraged her to take it and not let her intelligence go to waste. She supposed she had gotten too used to having his warm body against her at night because minutes passed away after midnight but sleep eluded her.

Hence, it was no surprise that she sat up immediately and grabbed her wand as she heard someone stumbling into what passed for her living room.

Spelling on her dressing-gown, she stealthily moved towards the door.

"Professor Sprout… Pomona! What are you doing here?"

Hermione hastily pocketed her wand and a whispered command made her candles flicker to life.

"Pegasus just told me… oh Merlin!"

"What's the matter?" asked Hermione.

"The Board… can you believe who they will be appointing… have appointed the Headmaster since McGonagall has left?"

She didn't know why, but she was sure of the answer. And it proved to be right…

"It is Severus Snape! The man has returned… after all these years…" Shaking her head, Pomona Sprout sat down. "It has been too long…"

Hermione stood thinking over the news for some time. That was why he had come back, then. She wondered what he had been doing in the Three Broomsticks instead of contacting the Ministry where the Hogwarts Board Office was located.

"Did you see him?" asked Hermione quietly.

"Pegasus saw him. That was how he came to know about it in the first place. I suppose he will summon us tomorrow."

Hermione pulled her gown closer about her. Then realizing that the fire was not lit, she pointed her wand at it.

"I am sorry to be intruding in this manner, dear," said Pomona after a while. "But I had to tell it to someone. It seems so surreal… that Severus will be the Headmaster – of all people!"

"Shouldn't they be appointing either you or Professor Vector?"

"We… we declined."

Hermione looked at her inquisitively.

"Hogwarts needs teachers more than it needs a Headmaster or Headmistress."

Hermione said nothing, but she understood.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As Pomona had suspected, Snape did summon them – an hour before the school was to begin.

The news had spread faster than lightning. Pegasus and Pomona had seen to it. As a result, no one fainted of shock as they saw the sour cold face surveying them as they gathered in the staffroom.

Maybe Snape had known of that particular fact, because once all had assembled, he merely stated the regular rules for staff and that he expected the students to be dealt with strictly. Of course no one had any questions – not even Hermione. He inwardly smirked at the fact. He surmised they were still in shock.

"Professor Lupin, please stay behind. There is something I wish to discuss with you."

Hermione sighed and sat down again; disregarding the half-sympathetic-half-wary look Pomona and Vector gave her.

As the door closed behind Vector and they were alone in the room, a thick pile of parchments appeared before him.

"The Potions Course," said Snape, his eyes scanning the topmost parchment, "is dreadfully below Hogwarts… _accepted_ standards. I require an explanation as to this… deterioration."

"The Board had changed it after Voldemort's," (she slightly stressed the name, noticing Snape flinch at the name), "complete destruction, sir. They seemed to consider the set Potions standards close to Dark Arts."

"You shall refrain from mentioning the Dark Lord's name in my presence," he said curtly. "The Potions Course – as set and defined by me – shall be revived this year onwards. No exceptions."

"But the Board…"

"Professor Lupin," said Snape, getting up from his chair and spelling the pile of yellow parchments in front of her, "you are answerable to me and not to the Board. You shall do as I bid you to."

"But the older students will find it difficult to cope up with high standards after all these years…"

"This meeting is over. You will do as I tell you to…"

"What about the fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh year students?" asked Hermione furiously.

"If they are such dunderheads that they cannot comply with true art of Potions, then they are not worthy of being called 'wizards' or 'witches'."

"That is unfair!" she exclaimed. "You cannot let them suffer because of Board's idiocy."

"You are dismissed," he said pointedly.

She glared at him but stood her ground. "I am afraid, _Headmaster_, I shall be unable to fully fulfil your order," she said crisply and was gone before he could say another word.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione went back to her office, skipping the breakfast. She felt she would be unable to endure a second more of Snape – the arrogant, sarcastic, bird-brained, greasy git! Treating her as if she was his hired servant! Damn him and his rules! Her students came first. It was true that the Potions course was pretty lousy. But introducing drastic change would make them worse at it. The best way was to give them the basics of high-level Potions by the end of the year. The damage was done – there was no way to repair it completely. At least the knowledge they would have would be sound and reliable if not Snape-standard.

Casting an annoyed look at the parchments (whose every inch was covered in Snape's untidy, spiky handwriting), she found the curriculum for First-Years and sat down to read it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I am surprised you found me. How are you?"

He ran a trembling hand through his grey-brown hair. "Severus is back."

The blue eyes widened. "Indeed… and?"

"He knows… about Hermione and me, I mean… and… well, he isn't celebrating over it, obviously."

"I quite understand your position – and Severus'."

The grey eyes took on a hardened expression. "How was I to know that he would return? Hermione… Hermione needed somebody…"

"And you loved her, yes."

"You aren't blaming everything on me, are you?"

A sickly pale hand pressed his. "I am not blaming you, Remus. None of us expected that we would see Severus again."

"Exactly."

"But we have to concentrate on present – and the present is that he has returned."

"What should I do?"

"You could begin by returning to Hermione and being there for her. She might need you more than you now believe."

A look of horror reflected in his grey eyes. "He won't… tell her… resurface her memories!"

"Severus is a very passionate man, Remus, and he had loved Hermione with all his heart and soul – I doubt if Lady Snape could have made him forget that particular fact."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Severus sat in his office – the Headmaster's office – staring at the intricately carved purple rose paperweight. The chamber was eerily quiet. He abhorred the fact that he was constantly surrounded by myriad of old witches and wizards who took it upon themselves to incessantly annoy him with their chatter. He had yelled them into silence a few minutes ago – even Dumbledore.

_Mrs. Hermione Lupin – Mrs. Remus Lupin – bloody Remus Lupin… you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into, werewolf… no idea at all._

'What are you talking about? Can't you see that she loves him?'

_She is mine._

'She is a married woman.'

_It was treachery. She would never have married that half-breed if her memory had not been addled with._

'That may rest as it is. She married him.'

_No, he married her – through deceit. You are going to pay, Lupin, oh yes, you are…_

'Whatever. Just don't forget that he is her husband.'

_She is mine._

Severus crushed the quill he had into pieces.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione had been absenting herself from the meals in the Great Hall. It was not just the fact that she had no heart to face Snape, but that she had to put in a lot of extra work to make last minute changes. Professors Sprout and Vector had tried forcing her to the Great Hall at least for one meal, but to no avail. She would only grab a sandwich or two from the kitchen while on her nightly and morning rounds around the castle.

It was late evening. She was usually left alone during this time as her temper tended to be extremely volatile if she was disturbed during her best working hours.

Hence, it was with a mixture of surprise and annoyance that she regarded the door when two sharp knocks broke her concentration.

"Come in! It better be important or else… Professor Snape… Headmaster."

The dark man closed the door behind him and sat down uninvited.

"I believe, madam, that you have seen me before tonight. The goldfish look isn't very flattering for your features," he said, his eyes taking in the redecoration of his first office at Hogwarts.

Hermione was brisk and business-like in a moment. "How can I help you, sir?"

"As the Headmaster of this school, Professor, it is my duty to see if the teachers are… functioning well…"

Her eyes blazing, she interrupted him, "I assure you that nothing is wrong with my teaching."

"I wasn't saying that there was, madam. Now if I may continue… it would not do if the Potions Mistress fainted in the middle of the class of dunderheads now, would it?"

"Why would I?"

He looked directly into her defiant brown eyes for a moment. "I expect to see you in the Great Hall during all the three meals."

Her eyes widened in surprise. Snape actually cared for her? Well, that was certainly a first…

"Is that understood?"

She sighed and looked at the table covered with parchments.

"I am afraid that I have more important things than that right now."

"You do not understand me – I am not asking if you could come – I am ordering you to."

Her tired eyes flashed with anger. The man was _so_ aggravating!

"Headmaster…"

"As for this," he waved a hand over the parchments he had dumped on her, "bring it to my chambers after dinner tomorrow – I doubt if it would be a hard task for _me_ to re-establish the old curriculum."

He got up and was gone in a swirl of robes, leaving Hermione dumbstruck behind him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Maybe he has changed," said Hermione to herself as she put the papers in order.

Though it was hard to believe… and somewhat disconcerting. She was used to malice and unfairness… but how was she to deal with this seemingly human Snape? She had never believed that he could be concerned about anyone who was not of immediate advantage to him. But then again, he must not have been so bad for he had been an invaluable spy for the Order.

As she was warding her office and preparing for the nightly rounds, there was a knock on the door.

"Remus!"

With a wide smile, she put her arms about him in a bone-breaking hug.

Remus cupped her face in his hands and kissed her hard and long.

"Wow," she breathed mischievously as they finally broke apart for air.

"I miss you."

Hermione blinked – that had been unexpected. Of course, they missed each other, but… it was strange how he stated it as the first thing he said… so desperately, too.

"And I love you."

"I love you, too, Remus," she said, softly stroking the back of his neck.

"I know this is a bit sudden," he said, running his fingers through his hair, "and it is a bit late and you will probably be breaking some rules if you go along with this… but can I convince you to come out with me tonight?"

"Including all that, Remus, I am not even properly dressed for an outing."

He waved it away impatiently. "You'd be the most beautiful woman on this earth in rags, Hermione. Please?"

It was very lonely in Hogwarts – more than she had anticipated. While her quasi-workaholic part insisted that she couldn't just leave like that, another unnamed, dominant part wanted to forget everything and enjoy with Remus. She just didn't seem to be able to adjust to the monumental change from a loving home to a lovely workplace.

"Okay."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**FROM THE WRITER: **

_Sincerest and deepest thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed the story._

_Please do not be hasty while judging Remus… I hope you will be kinder to him as the story develops._

_As always, more reviews could never hurt. Yep, I am a greedy one. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-


End file.
